


The Love Of A Turtle

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	The Love Of A Turtle

Dana was having a terrible day. She was upset because her boss gave her a terrible time and she was blamed for almost everything that happened that day.

"I give up! I truly give up!" She said sadly. She walked angrily towards her apartment and she felt that someone was following her. She turned around and saw a gang of girls. They were mean to her and she knew that something terrible was about to happen. They began to pull her hair and twist her arm. She screamed in pain as they threw her against the wall. The leader walked towards her with a nasty grin, but Dana slowly rose to her feet. Her coat was torn and she felt dizzy. She got into a fighting stance when the girls began to scream and run away.

"HA! That will teach you all to mess with me!" Dana laughed in triumph. She then heard a chuckle behind her. She slowly turned around and saw a figure staring at her, but he was upside down.

"Hello…," he said softly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dana screamed as she took off running with the figure in hot pursuit.

"Stop!" He called to her, but she kept running. Once he backed her into a corner, she raised her fists.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

"Calm down!" He commanded as he went to make a grab for her. She managed to avoid his grab, but he pinched two pressure points in her neck and that caused her to black out.

2 hours later…

Dana slowly woke up and found herself wrapped in a few warm blankets. The place looked like a wooden cabin. She looked around and saw that she was alone. She struggled to her feet and she almost made it to the door when she felt something grab her wrist, she spun around and saw the eyes of the creature looking at her again. She gasped and fainted again. He sighed and carried her to the bed. He held her in his lap and rubbed her face.

"Come on…wake up…," he cooed. He gently rubbed her face and he kept gently calling to her. "Easy…come on…it's time to wake up…"

Dana slowly opened her eyes and began to look around. Her eyes met the eyes of the creature and he quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't scream. My name is Leonardo; I'm a turtle. Or a turtle mutant. I mean you no harm," he said softly. Dana's eyes slowly began to lose their fear and he gently let her go. She sat up and then remembered that he was the same one who saved him in from those girls.

"Thank you for saving me. I owe you my life," she smiled.

"You're welcome. What is your name?" He asked as he relaxed a bit more.

"Dana," she said sadly. He then remembered how he heard her sad tale as she was walking alone; she had a terrible day.

"Don't be upset; we all have those days now and then," he smiled. Dana gave him a small smile. Leonardo cocked a curious brow and then nudged her to get a smile out of her.

"Leonardo, cut it out," Dana giggled. He then leaned over more and gave her side another gentle poke. This time he heard a laugh. "Cut it out!"

"Why? The fun is just beginning!" He chuckled. He then pounced on her and they began to tumble around and tussle. It ended up where Dana was on his stomach and he gently rubbed her face. She turned away a bit, feeling shy, but he turned her face back to him. He then planted a kiss on her lips. He was giving her the opportunity to pull away, but she didn't. He then pulled her closer and kissed her deeper. Once they parted for air, Dana noticed her coat was even more ripped. He chuckled and then used his swords to cut the rest of her coat off of her.

"Leonardo! You could have cut my arm off!" She teased.

"I wouldn't hurt you!" He smiled. He then used his swords to gently rub against her skin. He then cut a small slice in her shirt, exposing her stomach.

"LEO!" She laughed. He then pinned her down and planted a small kiss on her stomach. Dana moaned, but he stopped.

"Dana I will only continue if you give me permission," He smirked. She giggled and nodded and then he began to plant playful and warm kisses on her stomach. She squirmed because it tickled and then he moved up to her neck and gave her warm kisses as well.

"Feels good?" He asked in between his gentle nips and kisses.

"Yes…it did brighten up my day," she chuckled. But then he pulled her closer to him.

"What do you say I always be the one to brighten your day?" He smiled.

"I would love that," she responded and he leaned in for another kiss. Both of them then cuddled as the new couple began their relationship.


End file.
